godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Rosinante
- After RagnarÖk= - Originally= }} |Alias= Rat Judge Q (Current) |age= |gender= Male |occupation= G.O.H. Participant Judge |affiliation= Team Argentina The Judges |debut= Chapter 215 |charyeok= Heracles |species= Human |level= |hp= |gp= |family= Heracles (Ancestor) Jupiter (Ancestor)|status = Alive|weapon = The Staff of Apollon (National Treasure) Bow of Hercules (National Treasure) }}Samuel Rosinante was the Captain of Team Argentina and the lineal descendant of the Demi-God, Heracles, for whom he also made a Charyeok contract with. 17 years after RagnarÖk, he becomes a judge. Appearance He has messy brown hair, freckles on his face and a mole beside his left eye. Samuel has straight small teeth, while at the same time still wearing his braces. 17 years after RagnarÖk his appearance remains relatively the same, but he has grown taller, has glasses, and no longer wears braces. Also, Samuel wears a suit, like all Judges, that is grey with a black tie. Personality Samuel is the leader of Team Argentina, but has been shown to act on his own when he went out of his way to test Jin Mo-Ri's (Hui Mo-Ri's) strength during a street fight after his soccer game. He has been shown to be rude and cynical towards his opponents and even goad them by calling them weak. He has been shown to go berserk if he is looked down upon, which maybe due to his childhood scars of people calling him, rat, useless, and ugly. This is shown when Hui Mo-Ri made him say quit, which made Samuel go berserk. Despite his shortcomings, Samuel also exhibited some trait that made his ancestor famous such as bravery and heroism. He has shown himself to be brave enough to save Anna from being killed by Zeus, despite Zeus being a powerful God and had killed most of world tournament participants. In his childhood he attempt to rescue elderly woman from a falling object, which cost him both of his legs. After RagnarÖk, he may have developed PTSD from watching his teammates being killed and not being able to do anything about it. Since then he has trained continuously in order to achieve his goal of being able to defeat gods like Zeus and Jaecheondaeseong. History When Samuel Rosinante was a child he was mocked by all his peers, as he was unfit and unskilled. One day he saw a large object tipping over, about to land on an elderly woman. Rushing to the rescue, the incident caused both of his legs to be crippled, ruining his life further. Completely shattered and feeling useless, Samuel cried and fell over one day, when he encountered his ancestor: Heracles. Heracles then offered Samuel his power, which he accepted. Plot Abilities Superhuman Strength It is unknown how powerful Rosinante's strength is without his charyeok, as he fights mostly with his charyeok enhanced strength. However, it can be presumed that he has some physical powers of his own, being lineal descendant of the legendary Heracles. He was able to hold up the Ruyi Jingu for a short time and after the timeskip, he was able to lift Dan Mo-Ri, who had Ruyi Jingu on him. It is said that among Judges recruited after RagnarÖk, he has the highest muscle density and is considered to be the strongest among them. Charyeok Heracles: Samuel's charyeok and his ancestor. Heracles mostly gives him physical power-related abilities. When powerlenderized, despite not having training and control over his form and thus an inability to access its full potential, he was still strong enough to lift an expanded copy of Ruyi Jingu from Hui Mo-Ri, and even grip it hard enough to stop it from expanding. After RagnarÖk he has shown to able to control his powerlenderization, using it consciously, unlike before. When fully equipping his charyeok's national treasures he gained a silver armor, a blue cape, and chocolate skirt adorned with gold-lined green pteryges. Physical Enhancement: Heracles give Samuel physical power beyond that of human. *'Enhanced Strength': With Heracles, Samuel's raw strength is on par with that of a god, allowing him to lift a copy of Ruyi Jingu (with difficulties) and casually overpower Jin Mo-Ri's clone. In Powerlenderization form Heracles allows him to lift it without problem and even swinging it around in its large form, also, His grip is hard enough to stop it from expanding. After RagnarÖk he can lift half of the real Ruyi Jingu with one arm. *'Enhanced Endurance': He exhibited high pain tolerance as despite his leg being flattened by Zeus while saving Anna he doesn't scream or appear to be in pain.Chapter 273 In powerlenderization his endurance was great enough to shrug off the pain of being striked by lightning from copy of Kinto-Un and even retained enough focus to summon a national treasure.Chapter 226 *'Enhanced Durability': His durability allows him to tank most of Hui Mo-Ri's attacks, especially in Powerlenderization. Arrow Generation: After timeskip, he exhibited the ability to create energy-arrows out of thin air. Charyeok Techniques *'Heaven Slam:' Samuel takes a hold of his opponent and slams them to the ground hard enough to make craters. *'Gigantic Earth Suplex:' Samuel throws his opponent with enough strength that their bodies can even break pillars. *'Dropping Hydra': In the past Heracles used this technique to defeat Hydra by grabbing one of its head and throw it over his shoulder. The force of the technique when used is powerful enough for surrounding area to shake like an earthquake. Samuel gain access of this technique in Powerlenderization. National Treasure Staff of Apollon The staff has been shown to be more durable than the staff given to Hui Mo-Ri by Seo Han-Ryang, as the latter shattered when the two staffs collided with one another. It is likely that the real staff used by the historical Heracles is summoned in place when he is powerlenderized, but no confirmation is given. Bow of Heracles The bow has been shown to be very destructive in power, but not as durable as Ruyi Jingu, when Hui Mo-Ri shattered it with his staff. After he accidentally achieved Powerlenderization, he gained the real Bow of Heracles, the one forged by Hephaestus, blacksmith of the gods. When Samuel fully equips the bow he also dons Heracles's armor. Items Nemean Lion Pelt Heracles killed Nemean Lion during one of his labour. Samuel can summon it in his powerlenderized mode. It is strong enough to resist Hui Mo-Ri's Nabong Needle Ryu techniques while in Lord of Heavens Mode. Hui Mo-Ri commented that it protected Samuel Rosinante's lethal spots during powerlenderization. gallery Heracles.PNG Fully equiped.PNG References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Lineal Descendant Category:Failed Participant Category:Human Category:Judges Category:Bow Users